Perfect Surprise
by Scarlet Tabby
Summary: Sequel to my one-shot Perfect. Albus and Minerva's children are Sorted. MMAD fluff!


A/N: This is a sequel to my one-shot Perfect.  Albus and Minerva's twins, Aila and Rowan, are grown up and about to start Hogwarts! Please review with your thoughts! :)

**Perfect Surprise**

"Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Definitely."

"Are you quite sure? He's very mild-tempered. I would say Hufflepuff."

Minerva pursed her lips. Her son was not a Hufflepuff. There was nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff, certainly, but he was fiercely clever and always had his nose in a book, just like she did when she was young, but Rowan lacked Minerva's sense of adventure and risky behavior. He would be a Ravenclaw.

Aila was another story. Her sense of adventure was off the charts. That child would do anything that popped into her head. Everyone in the castle had experienced the singularly Aila-type behavior of hearing a crash, a charming giggle, and seeing auburn hair flash around the corner. The mischief that girl got into was certainly enough to make up for Rowan's cautiousness.

Albus secretly thought that his little girl would be a Slytherin, but knew better than to tell that to his wife. Minerva had a bias against that House, having rather unfortunate run-ins with Slytherins in her youth. Even though she never let that bias carry into her teaching, she would not be happy with the idea of their daughter being a Slytherin. If that were the case, she would of course accept it, but there was no need to raise her ire in case she was correct about Aila being a Gryffindor.

Aila and Rowan often heard their parents discussing this topic. Their Sorting would be in just two days. Much to their dismay, the twins would be brought to London so they could ride the Hogwarts Express with the other students. Aila thought this was rather stupid, as she already knew many of the older students, and going all the way to London just to come back to Hogwarts seemed excessive to her.

Rowan, however, was very excited to meet children his own age other than Aila. She was quite a force, often shoving him to the background. Rowan was much more like his father, who was quiet and calm in most situations. Still, his father was Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore could afford to remain quiet and calm when he already commanded the respect and attention of the entire Wizarding World by simply entering a room.

Finally the moment had come. Aila and Rowan were shepherded with the rest of the first years to Hagrid as they got off the train. Aila was right in front, knowing exactly where to go and what to do. She had met a girl on the train, Narcissa Black, who seemed quite different from her two older sisters. Aila's mother often complained about Bellatrix Black, and Andromeda Black seemed like quite a bore to Aila. But Narcissa seemed smart and very sure of herself, much like Aila herself. _Pity, _Aila thought, _that she'll be in Slytherin. If Mum has anything to do with it, I certainly won't be._

Rowan, on the other hand, stayed toward the back, content to let the other children go in front of him. They were all going to the same place. There was little sense in rushing. A shy and scrawny boy with blond hair and blue eyes who also kept to the back caught his attention.

"Don't be nervous. The castle is wonderful. My name is Rowan."

"I'm Gilderoy Lockhart. I'm a Muggle-Born, so I understand if you don't want to talk to me. But I'm going to be a great wizard!" the boy proclaimed. He was obviously trying to exude confidence to make up for his anxiousness.

"I'm sure you will be. Being a Muggle-Born has nothing to do with it. But you're nervous and I'm not. I'll stay with you to make you feel better. We're going to get in the boats now."

Hagrid overheard this conversation and smiled. Rowan Dumbledore was just as kind and straightforward as his mother. Minerva and her husband had always been very good to Hagrid, and he was glad that their children were kind-hearted as well.

They all rode across the lake and traipsed up the steps to the castle. Rowan and Aila both saw their mother at the top of the stairs. Rowan caught her eye and smiled. Minerva winked at both her children, causing Aila to roll her eyes.

"Welcome, first years. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. In a few moments you will walk through these doors and be sorted into your Houses. The four Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, named for the four founders of our school. While you are here, your House will be like your family. Your achievements will earn your House points while any rule-breaking will lose points." She looked pointedly at Aila as she said this. "At the end of the year, the House with the most points will win the House Cup. I hope all of you will be a credit to whatever House you are sorted into."

The students followed her into the Great Hall, past the long House tables and up to the old Sorting Hat resting on the three-legged stool. Professor McGonagall called them up alphabetically. Narcissa Black was obviously sorted into Slytherin with the rest of her family. Amos Diggory was put into Hufflepuff. Minerva was not sure if she was happy or sad that her children came so quickly in the alphabet. But she called Aila's name next with a small smile. Behind the staff table, the teachers all looked on with great interest to see where the Dumbledore children would be sorted. Albus sat forward and surveyed his daughter with his bright blue eyes.

The hat took a surprisingly long time muttering in Aila's ear. She had a look of fierce concentration on her face. Rowan watched her nervously. Finally, after what seemed like an age, the hat shouted, "Slytherin!"

Minerva was frozen in her place, completely dumbfounded. Aila took the Sorting Hat off of her own head and placed it in her mother's frozen hand with a giggle before trotting off to the Slytherin table to join Narcissa.

Albus cleared his throat to bring his wife out of her shock. She jumped slightly before calling Rowan up. The hat was much quicker in deciding him. "Ravenclaw!" The entire Dumbledore family was pleased with that. Rowan ran over to his House table and sat down.

The most exciting part of the Sorting had taken place, and the rest went off without a hitch. The Lockhart boy joined Rowan in Ravenclaw. Minerva, as Head of Gryffindor, was certainly dismayed to have neither of her children in her House, but she seemed to have gotten a good bunch nonetheless.

Albus began the feast as soon as the children were all Sorted. Minerva took the hat back to his office and returned swiftly. She sat beside her husband without a word.

"Are you disappointed, my dear?"

"I'm trying not to be. You knew she'd be in Slytherin, didn't you?"

Albus smiled. "I didn't want to alarm you with my suspicions, but yes, I did think she might end up there. She is extremely talented, and we both know all the trouble she causes. But you needn't worry, Minerva. She is still our daughter. Our Aila won't end up like you're afraid she will."

Minerva sighed. "You're right. But I was right about Rowan!"

"Yes, I will concede to you there. They both seem to have made friends. The Lockhart boy seems rather attached to our lad already. And I was interested to see Aila with the youngest Miss Black."

"They'll do fine, Albus. But I do want to congratulate them both. Do you think I can catch them after the feast?"

"They're students now, Minerva. They should go to their common rooms with the rest of their Houses. They can't wander around the castle like they used to."

"I know that, and you know that. But I do hope they know that. Well, I hope Aila knows that. I will put her in detention if need be."

"I think she is fully aware that we are not afraid of punishing her," Albus chuckled. "Rowan should be fine, but we can't overlook him."

"Of course not. He's a wonderful boy and very clever. I can't wait to see how they both do in my class," she said with a smile.

"With the two of us as parents? They'll be brilliant!"

The two Dumbledores laughed and enjoyed the feast. Albus gave his start of term speech and sent the students off to bed. Rowan and Aila, before any of their classmates could even stand up from the tables, rushed up to the front to see their parents.

"Are you upset?" Aila asked with a smirk.

"Of course not. No matter what House you're in, you're still my daughter, and I love you just the same. As for you, Rowan, you'll have to live up to your House's founder. We expect great things from you," Minerva teased.

"Oh just you wait, Mum," Rowan countered with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Rowan, Aila, we love you both and are very proud of you. Now go to your dormitories with your Houses and we'll see you for breakfast," Albus said, standing up from the table. The children hugged each of their parents and ran off in their respective directions.

When the Great Hall emptied, Albus took his wife into his arms and kissed her soundly. "I think we've done very well, Mrs. Dumbledore."

"They're perfect. I couldn't have asked for anything more. I love you, Albus."

"I love you, Minerva. And it seems to me that our suite is vacant of children for the first time in over eleven years." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Minerva giggled and followed him up to their rooms.


End file.
